


Recovering takes time...

by Salemq_VanillaTwilight



Series: Player 1 went offline [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: But there will be updates I wont leave it un attended for months, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I am expanding my horizon, Im aiming for it to be long, M/M, ahhhh i cant tyoe sorry, also I have fluid in my knee so thats fin, but im not gonna discontinue this, ha fin, i did this bc I needed too, i ment fun, idk - Freeform, most likely no regular updates., or years....., probably no smut, sorry other worksd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salemq_VanillaTwilight/pseuds/Salemq_VanillaTwilight
Summary: When visiting hours came to an end Jake and Rich said their goodbyes, they made sure to leave on a happy note by telling Michael embarrassing stories of them. Michael didn’t share any of his because as Rich quoted, “Dude. Michael wouldn’t have any embarrassing stories, he’s the coolest.”The duo waved goodbye to Michael who just smiled with tears in his eyes.‘I was wrong…Someone does actually care…’ Michael thought before laying down and passing out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im crap at summaries 
> 
> but i did this for you guys who wanted more.

~That night at Jake’s

“ASSHOLE!” Rich screamed in fury, “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU THREW THAT SHELL AT ME! I WAS IN SECOND TOO! JUST ABOUT TO PULL INTO FIRST!”

Jake laughed loudly, “I told you, they called me _the king_ of Mario Kart.”

The duo burst into laughter as Rich began to mention the fact that Rich taught Jake about the game not but two weeks ago.

The fun as their phones both dinged with messages.

The game of Mario Kart long forgotten as they both fell into the last two places.

**_Da Squad_ **

_Player 1: I’m sorry to bother you guys for the last time but, my time is up…_

_Brookie Cookie: The last time? Mikey, you never bothered us?_

_Pinkberry: Time is up? Mikey, what’s going on?_

Rich looked worriedly at Jake tears forming in his eyes.

“You don’t think he’s going to do _that_ …do you?” Jake looked at Rich with an equal amount of worry and muttered something along the lines of not knowing.

They both typed out their own individual responses nearing around the same time as one another. Rich having faster fingers got his response out first.

**_Da Squad_ **

_Bich: Michael? U okay dude???_

_Jakey-D: Dude you’re freaking me out, what’s going on????_

~

Panic flooded into the boys’ body as they desperately waited for a response from Michael. But at the same anger flooding into their system as they wondered where the hell Jeremy was and why the fuck was he not there?

After about a minute of waiting in desperation, Michael finally responded

****

**_Da Squad_ **

_Player 1: Bye you guys,_

_Brookie Cookie: MIKEY_

_Pinkberry: MICHAEL_

After reading the first message Rich and Jake called for help fearing the worst for their friend.

~

(I’m skipping the phone call part bc eh it’s just yeah no. Also, I’m a just say YeEt to what would logically happen after this which would be him going to the hospital. Them making sure he’s good. Then baker acting him. Mainly bc this is fanfiction and I can do as I please.)

~

And that’s what got them to this point. Rich speeding in the car as Jake sat in the passenger seat cursing at every time they had to stop or had to slow down. Because at this point they didn’t care about getting tickets or anything, they only cared about Michael.

Rich pulled up on the curb of the hospital (which wasn’t that hard to find out where he was sent to. Seeing as how there is only one in for the next 50 miles, well that was a bit of exaggeration.) Rich helped Jake out of the car and they rushed into the hospital and practically ran to the receptionist.   

“MICHAEL MELL?!” The receptionist looked up confused, “DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE PATIENT MICHAEL MELL IS????”

The receptionist nodded and looked at the two frantic boys before typing something in, “He’s staying in room 114, but I'm afraid that only family is allowed in.” 

Rich and Jake sighed and lowered their heads, “We just need to know he’s okay. And I want to be able to physically see that he is doing okay before I leave.” Jake said in the most serious and sober expression he has ever had in his life.

Almost always, there was always at least a smile on his face, or a frown, always some sort of emotion. But, when he spoke those words his face was void of any emotion, and his voice was steady and firm.

It was only Rich who had known the real him for a year, noticed the fear in his voice and face.

The receptionist sighed and typed something on her computer, I’m going to need to see some ID and then you will be good to go to see your friend.

The boys smiled before handing her their drivers licenses. “Thank you so much, ma’am.” The receptionist just hummed as she began typing again. She checked with all the information with them such as date of birth, checking their names first of course.  
  
“Alright, you guys are all set, take this pass you have it to state your purpose to prevent people from just wandering around. Should you find yourselves in any situation where you have lost it, I will still have it recorded in the system and you will get another with a fine. So, don’t lose it.” She explained before calling a nurse over.

The nurse walked over and smiled at us.

“Could you please show them to room 114 on the _left_ side of the building. Remember two doors down past the double doors” The receptionist sighed and turned back to her computer.

The nurse smiled and turned to the boys, “Alright please follow me.”  The nurse was quiet as he walked through the halls waving at patients or other nurses.

The nurse finally stopped at one of the rooms after what felt like an eternity of walking.

The nurse smiled at the two boys and showed them in. he checked up on the other patient on the other side of the room. 

Rich and Jake looked over at Michael who was sitting up and staring at them in shock.

“Rich and Jake. What are you doing her-” Michael began to question before Rich and Jake practically threw themselves at him.

“MICHAELLLLL!! WE WERE SOO WORRIEEDDDD!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!?” Rich yelled before being quieted by the nurse. Michael just watched in confusion as Rich began rambling about how worried they were and how they almost got pulled over.

Jake quickly smacked a hand over Rich's mouth, and with a look of concern, his eyes focused on the bandages wrapped around his arm.

“Are you okay Michael? You can always talk to us you know. There is never a time that we can’t listen. We are here for you Michael.” Jake put a reassuring hand on Michael’s back before Michael looked down and tears began to fall, as he sobbed quietly into his hands.

And without a second thought, Jake and Rich took Michael into their arms and held him until Michaels sobs had died down. As Michael began to explain everything, Jake and Rich listened and soothed him and stopped him when he was struggling to get certain parts out.

When visiting hours came to an end Jake and Rich said their goodbyes, they made sure to leave on a happy note by telling Michael embarrassing stories of them. Michael didn’t share any of his because as Rich quoted, “Dude. Michael wouldn’t have any embarrassing stories, he’s the coolest.”

The duo waved goodbye to Michael who just smiled with tears in his eyes.

_‘I was wrong…Someone does actually care…’_ Michael thought before laying down and passing out.


	2. Chapter W

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, first off, We aren’t watching Shrek at all.” Rich sighed, as Michael gasped up at Jake, 
> 
> “WOW! No SHrEk?! WhO ARE YoU?!” Michael screeched as Jake just laughed and picked out a movie from the movie, which led to Rich yelling that the movie was trash. Michael just nodded at what Rich had said. 
> 
> After a debate lasting about all the movies for what movie to watch first out of the three, they all agreed on. 
> 
> They all had funny debates and made comments on all the scenes in the movie. Especially the one that was scary. Rich was making comments on why that made no sense and was questioning all of the logic.
> 
> No one had any idea of what was going to happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof i hope it good

Recovery takes time…  
Throughout the week the squad had all come in every other day. Almost every day it was Jake and Rich, besides when they couldn’t, if Jake's leg was in so much pain to where he couldn’t, Rich stayed home with him.

Of course, the next time Rich and Jake did come ,they apologized and told them why they weren’t there. 

Occasionally, Brooke and Chloe would come in, sometimes Jenna tagged along, and they caught him up on all the gossip that’s been going on at school. Which often or not was just trash.

However, Jeremy or Christine had yet to come in. Then again considering they probably didn’t care about what was happening to  
him. Seeing as how he didn’t pay any attention to him before… But that didn’t matter every time Michael even seemed to start to sulk about it Rich and Jake wouldn’t allow it.

“Don’t worry about him! He doesn’t know what he’s missing out on!” Rich yelled, and Jake just nodded joining on to say, “Yeah! If he is not even going to send you a text at least he doesn’t deserve you!”

Michael just chuckled, of course, the first time Michael started getting sad and sulking about it. Rich and Jake pushed him into getting everything out, which lead to Rich yelling “IM GONNA KICK HIS ASS” With Jake holding him back.

So, yeah that’s what lead to this mess. With Michael laughing as they both yelled profanities aimed at Jeremy.

Sometime later after everything had settled down, and visiting hours were out he was excited because tomorrow Jake and Rich would come and pick him up to take him home.  
~Next day

When Jake and Rich got there they were super excited to finally get Michael out of that hospital.

When Rich asked when his parents got off from work if they did work. Michael explained his parents were out on a business trip and if he was right, they should be home today in the evening. So they should just drop him off at his house.

Rich and Jake looked at each other skeptical at first despite Michael reassuring them he would be fine. After a minute or so of Michael assuring them, Jake had finally given in and said that if he was going to be alone for anything past 10 pm to call him or Rich. At this Rich and Jake were somewhat satisfied and Michael had agreed.

After a few short minutes of chatting, they pulled up to Michael’s driveway. Michael got his stuff and waved goodbye, the car remaining until Michael made his way safely inside.   
When Michael finally got into the house he plopped his bag of extra clothes, -a hoodie and some boxers from Rich and Jake- he walked into his room and dropped onto his bed. He plugged in his phone before he was out like a light. 

When he woke up he turned on his phone and made his way into the kitchen looking for food, when he was satisfied with the food he found Michael sat down and picked his phone back up, to find 17 missed calls and 4 voicemails. 

10 from his parents, 3 voicemails as well from his parents.

The first voicemail was them explaining that they hoped he was having a great night and that they would be staying longer than expected.

The second one was them wondering why he hadn’t been picking up, and to tell him to call them or text them when he got this. 

The third one was when the hospital got to contact them. And they had said they were canceling off all extra work and was going to finish the current project and fly home as fast as possible. Which they explained the soonest they could finish was on Thursday night, and their flight was on Friday.   
~  
The other 7 calls and 1 voicemail, It was a mixture of both Rich and Jake’s phones. 

In the first one, it was from 10:45 and they had asked if he was doing alright and if his parents had come yet. Michael sighed when he looked at the time, it hadn’t been too long since then, so he might as well send them a text. 

The Lit Bros:

11:01 Michael Mellon: Parents aren't home, just got up from a nap.

11:01 Jakey-D: Alright, Do you want us to be there with you while you wait. 

11:02 Michael Mellon: If you guys want too, sure. 

It was around 11:45 when Rich bounded through the door eyes locking onto Michael who was sitting on the couch watching some crappy romantic comedy. 

Jake walked in a second later after Rich, who was already sucked into whatever was on. Michael looked up at Jake was holding two boxes of pizza. One pepperoni and one cheese. 

“Wow, thanks, Rich! You sure helped me so much with these pizza boxes.” Jake said sarcastically, as he looked at Rich before placing the boxes down onto the counter.   
Rich scoffed and walked to the pantry beginning to scour for any paper plates and/or napkins. 

Yelling profanities as he stubbed his toe. 

“YOu BiTch! HoW cOUlD yOu?! I hOpE yOu StuB yOUr BaBY ToE!! StOp lAuGHInG aSShOlES!!“

Michael and Rich just laughed as Rich continued to yell, his face becoming as red as the streak in his hair. 

“DUDE! THERE’S LIKE BARELY ANYTHING FOR YOU TO STUB YOUR TOE ON! MUCH LESS YOUR BABY TOE!!” Michael laughed, making Jake laugh even harder to the point where he was clutching his stomach trying to breathe, 

“GeT ReKT bOTh Of YoU!” Rich said before sitting down and stuffing his face with a piece of pizza muttering in between bites about them laughing at him.

“Aww, Richhhh, you know we both love you” Michael said before getting his piece of pizza, watching as Rich blushed a little before looking away, “Sadly, I love you assholes too.” 

The boys laughed before deciding to put on a movie. As Michael went to go put on the movie, Jake grabbed Rich by the arm as he went to go follow Michael.

“Jake, what are you doing?” Rich was questioning, Jake just pulled Rich closer and whispered to him.

“I need to talk to you later about Michael.” Rich just nodded in confusion as Jake let go and motioned for Rich to follow him as he made his way to Michael. As he was laying out movies. 

“Okay, first off, We aren’t watching Shrek at all.” Rich sighed, as Michael gasped up at Jake, 

“WOW! No SHrEk?! WhO ARE YoU?!” Michael screeched as Jake just laughed and picked out a movie from the movie, which led to Rich yelling that the movie was trash. Michael just nodded at what Rich had said. 

After a debate lasting about all the movies for what movie to watch first out of the three, they all agreed on. 

They all had funny debates and made comments on all the scenes in the movie. Especially the one that was scary. Rich was making comments on why that made no sense and was questioning all of the logic.

No one had any idea of what was going to happen...


	3. OOf not Chapter W (Oops sorry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not gonna get angsty yet but it basically sets up their sexualities, #bonding.

The night air was cool as Jeremy made his way to Michaels house. Jeremy looked up at the starry night sky and wondered how long had it been since he had seen him. 

When Jeremy arrived at his destination he knocked on the door and waited. After a long minute passed Jeremy tried the door to find it was locked. Jeremy checked in all of the usual places where the spare should be, but it wasn’t there. 

Jeremy walked down the steps figuring that he’ll come back in the morning. As he was making is was out and down the steps he glanced to a window, where he saw it. 

Rich, Jake, and Michael all laughing. But the look in Michaels' eyes… Was the look he used to look at Jeremy with...

Jeremy feels a sinking feeling in his gut. Jeremy just shakes it off and promises to himself that he’ll return in the morning.

~  
It was around noon when Jeremy grabbed his phone and made his way to Michaels house. 

When Jeremy walked up the steps he knocked on the door and took a step back. 

When the door opens he finds Jake who was laughing and then stopped as he made eye contact with Jeremy. 

Jake steps out and closes the door, and crosses his arms over his chest.

“What do you want? Where even were you when Michael needed you? OH right! You were with Christine.”

Jeremy just stared at Jake. Needed me?

“So what if I make 1 mistake. I didn’t see the messages okay! And I feel horrible I didn’t visit him, and I wasn’t there but I just want another chance. And yeah I was with Christine a lot but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t there for him!” 

“Oh lord, save your sob story for someone who cares. And I can tell you until you get your act together. It won’t be us. After all, Michael has always been there for you..” 

That was the last thing Jake said before going back inside.

Jeremy just stood there shocked. He wanted, he oh so desperately wanted to pin the blame on someone else and to be mad but he couldn’t. The only thing he could do was know. This was all him this time

~   
Michael looked up at Jake, “Oh, hey Jake. Who was at the door.”

Jake smiled, 'It’s for the better.’

“Oh, someone got the address wrong. Don't worry everything is sorted out.” 

Michael smiled, “Thanks Jake, I hate when that happens because then I have to explain to them this isn't their friend Betty's house.”

Rich just laughed, throwing himself at Jake, beginning to tell a story about a wrong number call he once had to deal with Michael excused himself to the bathroom.

Rich whined about not finishing his story, as Michael just waved as he made his way to the bathroom.

Jake looked at Rich, “So, you like Michael?”

“W-what do you?” Rich began to question while backing away.

“More importantly, when were you going to tell me you like guys?” Jake asked his tone showing anger, but his eyes were hurt.

Rich sighed, “I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how or when. I didn't know how you would respond. Seeing as how you're straight and I'm not… I didn't want you to hate me.”

Jake sighs, “Dude, I’m pan.” 

Rich splutters, “Nngiueosb. SinCe WhEn?” 

Jake just laugh, “Well a while, but now I am not under the spotlight of constant attention so I can be who I want to be. And I don’t have to worry about my social status.”

Rich smiles his toothy smile, “Well congrats bro!” Rich shakes his hand and hugs him. Jake smiles and hugs him back.

Michael walks in and looks at them both, “Did I miss something?” Jake and Rich look at Michael and laugh.

“Nah, but now we know Jake is pan.” Jake looks over and Michael to see him unzip his jacket to show his gay pride.

They laughed, “How come I was never informed of this sooner. You guys KnOW I am the gayest of gays!” Michael explained as Rich and Jake continued to laugh. 

“But really Jake, when did you find out?” Michael questioned. 

“Well, in the eighth grade, I had some attraction to guys, but I just got with girls to make it go away. It never really worked but then after the squip- incident. I have just excepted. Because personally. I care a lot more about who you are inside than out.”

Michael and Rich nodded,

“Well, I just hope you know. We still love you all the same.”

“Alright Gays. We still have a movie and a half to watch so we better get on it.” Rich yelled, pumped for some binge watching.

They all jumped on the couch and in the perfect formation for a cuddle pile. Rich and Jake on the outer sides and Michael in the middle. 

Rich looks over at the flashing screen to see Jeremy is calling.

Rich looks over to see Michael watching the movie intensely, Rich declines the call and puts Jeremy on mute. 

‘It’s for the better…’


	4. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael smiled as his father rolled his eyes and opened his arms. Which Michael hurriedly rushed into. Michael hid his face in his father's’ neck, tears rimming around his eyes. If his father's hug being tighter than it usually was. Michael knew what was going to come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parents finally are introduced into the story. Dont worry they are good parents bc eyy family fluff. I hope you guys like it and as always i accept criticism in the comments!

‘It was for the better’

A constant saying repeated over and over. It was something playing through both Jake and Rich’s minds to help relieve some of the guilt. It never did though.

-  
Their long night came to an end as they turned off the TV at 2:47 am. All agreeing to call it a night. They laid sprawled out against the couch, blanket barely long enough to cover all three of them.

~  
When morning came, Jake and Rich told their goodbyes and made their way home.

Michael shut the door and made his way to the end table, and picked up his phone.

Michael called his parents. It rang for a total of 5 seconds before it was picked up.

“Hey, baby. How is everything going? We are pulling up and onto the street. It was actually great timing that you called us.”

Michael smiled, “uh, yeah. Everything is uh, going well. Jake and Rich were staying here for a little bit. Just making sure I wasn’t alone for too long.”

His father mumbled something inaudible for Michael. “Well, your father here is currently trying to avoid getting into a wreck with this fucker, who stole his goddamn LICENCE.”

Michael giggled, his mom could have quite the temper when it came to the road. Michael couldn’t give her anything though, he was the exact same. 

“Well baby, we’ll be there in 10 minutes tops. Even with this dickhead.” His father shouted, Michael just laughed. 

Sometimes Michael wondered how they did it. How could they remain cool and collected and know what to say, and just how to say it? That question always made Michael wonder.

“Alright well, Love you guys,” Michael finished and hung up, and made his way back to the kitchen where he made quick work of all the dishes in the sink. After that, he moved on to the living room where he folded and put away the blankets. Stashing them under the coffee table. 

Michael was heading up the stairs when he heard the keys jingle in the door and his parents walking in.

Michael turned around with a sigh and climbed back down the two steps he had climbed. 

Michaels parents set down their stuff and made their way to Michael. His mom practically throwing herself at him.

“MIKEY! We’ve missed you so much. My baby boy.” Michael smiled as he was smothered. 

“You know Janet, you are going to kill that baby before they even have a chance of living.” Michael's’ father chuckled as his mom gasped in fake shock and hurt. Stepping away from Michael momentarily. 

“I will have you know, after 7 hard months of being pregnant. I would not take my own baby away for ANYTHING. NEITHER OF THEM!” Janet yelled wrapping herself around Michaels body.

Michael smiled as his father rolled his eyes and opened his arms. Which Michael hurriedly rushed into. Michael hid his face in his father's’ neck, tears rimming around his eyes. If his father's hug being tighter than it usually was. Michael knew what was going to come next. 

“Michael. I need you to tell me why we got a call from the hospital. Saying you tried to commit suicide.” 

Michael just sat down and gestured for them to sit across from him in the living room. 

As they sat down Michael took a deep breath and prepared for what was about to happen. 

“ I felt so miserable. So alone, like I was nothing more than just a simple leaf in the wind. Ever since the Halloween party. I just- Jeremy and I haven’t been the same, he called me a loser. And I just feel like I was nothing more than just some loser in his way. And every time I look at him, I don’t- I can’t see the Jeremy I knew, I see the guy who shoved me and said ‘Get out of my way Loser.’ ” Michael put his hands over his ears and his sobs were barely muffled as his father took him into a hug. “It wouldn’t stop. Replaying over and over in my head.” 

As Michael went on to say more his father shushed him and held him and ran his hands through his hair. 

“Why don’t we head on to bed. Alright, Mikey?” Jonathan said before helping him up and to his bedroom. Michael just kept hold of his dad as they shakily made their way upstairs.

~   
Once Michael was in his room, Jonathan made his way to his own room, as his wife-Janet- was sitting on the bed. She looked at him, her face dripping with worry as he began to pace the room.   
“Those fucking Heeres. Well, if that man thinks he can just allow his son to be a fuckin menace to our son to the point where he feels this way. The old geezer has another thing coming, not only that man. His son. That boy practically grew up with Michael and to pull this shit, is fucking low.” Jonathan breathed out, still wary of the fact Michael was in the other room.

Janet made her way over to her husband, placing a soothing hand on his back and another on his chest. 

“There’s nothing we can do. As much as I want to go over there and kick ass, I know Michael wouldn’t want that. All we can do is wait, and make sure Michael is okay. Michael still loves that boy.”

Janet sighed, as Jonathan didn’t respond just turned around and sat on the opposite side of where Janet was previously. 

“I just wish that I could do something. That I could just make it all go away. I just want my son to be happy.” Jonathan said, voice wavering. 

Janet said nothing but just held him. And that was all he needed. 

When Jonathan got up again, he looked at the time, ‘10:57pm’ was shining in bright red. 

Jonathan opened the door as his wife prepared to go to bed. He shut off the light and shut the door. Jonathan walked down the long hall, before stopping at a door and giving it a soft knock. 

There was no other response besides the door opening and Michael opened it, Hair disheveled and glass askew on his face. 

“Hey, buddy,” Jonathan said as he made his way in, Michael nodded and let him in. “So, I just wanted to talk to you. It’s been a while huh.” 

Michael still didn’t give a response, instead, he just nodded and looked down.

“Michael, talk to me. Do you want to tell me about your two friends?” Jonathan smiled slightly as Michael smiled, a small blush rising onto his sons face.

“Well, their names are Jake Dillinger and Rich Goranski.” Tension was slowly draining from Michaels' shoulders as he began to tell about how they kept him company and all the jokes they made. “Oh, and Jake once was drinking milk that he snuck in, just to show he could, and Rich told a joke just as Jake took a sip of the milk. And Jake laughed and the milk flew out of his nose. “ Michael laughed fondly, and that’s when Jonathan heard it. 

That was the laugh Michael used to use when he spoke about Jeremy all those months back.   
‘At least Michael is in good hands’ Jonathan thought fondly as he smiled, he hugged Michael causing Michael to stop his talk. 

“I love you, Michael. Nothing, and I mean nothing will ever change that, you are my firstborn son, and I have loved you before you came into this world and I will love you till my last seconds on this world.” 

At that, Michael was choked up as he held on. “Goodnight dad. I love you.” Jonathan smiled,

“I love you more, my son.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
